Laying Back Won't Help
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Kakashi has received a mission to guard a princess who is believed to be a whore and Sakura.He must seduce the princess,but Sakura's never been told of that detail so she's confused with her already strange emotions for Kakashi.Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Average Paranoia**

A grand book in hand. Morning light breathing through the cracks the wind made in the blinds. The window lending him a place to set his elbow as he read. Hair unruly and a foul bedhead. His eyes squinting slightly. Reading the text he oh so favored. His blue clothing laying heavy against the sun's heat. His breathe slow and content. He had finally received a little quiet time for himself. He bid himself farewell to the team and departed in his home. Then spent the next day relaxing to his likings. Even if his hair was to unclear for most at the moment he was happy. Even though his eyes carried fresh morning bags he wasn't tired.

The window tapped. Making his eyes to drag to the nuisance. He pushed aside the blinds with his free hand. There a crow pecked. It looked tired as well. He could sympathize with these animals. The life of a shenobi was much like a carrier birds; your job never ending. The bird held a message for him. He unlocked the opening. Allowing the bird to stalk slowly in. Looking as if the animal had a hangover. He chuckled lightly. The bird looked up to him. Acknowledge his happiness. He sets his book down; unconsciously folding the corner of the page. He took the message from the crow's leg. The bird tapped away to the edge and flew into the wind.

He read it. Giving a sigh. He rolled his eyes and crumbled it up. Tossing into the trash. He began to fully dress. Finishing the tiring chore with his headband. He doubled checked his appearance. Licking his finger and quirking a spike on top of his head. He covered half of his face in the mirror. Leaning in and grinding his teeth lightly. Only the visible half was believed to be himself, but he couldn't complain.

After cleaning himself up he set off. Locking his door and stuffing the key in his pocket. He retraced his steps to the door and steps a couple of times. He was always a bit paranoid. He set off. Taking in all the sights of waking villagers. It was just the time for work. Making all come out of the dark. He trotted along by homes, businesses, schools. He stopped in front of the hokage office. Knocking lightly and returning his hand to his pockets.

"Come in." Called the hokage.

He stepped in. Pulling his left hand momentarily to give a curt wave. She didn't reply as gleefully. He took noticed and shut the door quietly. Walking to her desk. She began with the average stalling.

"As you know Sakura has been substituting for a princess in the next hidden village. Well lately she's been targeted by professional ninja. They believe she has the code to the princess inheritance. So they will go as far as to torture her for hours. The problem is the princess also needs to be persuaded as to stay in hiding at home. That's where you come in. To protect Sakura-chan so she don't blow her cover and to seduce the princess and convince her to stay. Protect them both with your life."

He sighed. Seducing a woman was a easy job, but he hated know peoples vulnerable secrets unless truly needed.

"Hokage-sama I'll need the princesses details. And how far am I allowed to go to seduce this woman?" He asked.

"Kakashi go as far as you please. Although if need be, be gentle she's a virgin. She's 16 like Sakura-chan. Brunette and is into the dark mysterious type. So just act like yourself that and flirt a little. You'll have her in your hand like putty in no time."

Tsunade-sama entwined her hands and placed them under her chin. She relieved her right hand to slide a small paper towards him.

"Those are the directions. Keep your chakra hidden from view. If not you might encounter the assassin."

He leans forward and took the paper. He unfolds it from the half fold. His eye strolls across the print. He folds it back together and stuffs it in his left pocket with his keys. They jingle unexpectedly. Tsunade looks to him.

"Will you ever give me that extra key?" She asks.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. No matter how my health is I can not allow you to invade my home."

She shrugs with a smile. She closes her eyes following chuckles.

"I guess I wouldn't want anyone finding my porn stash either. Now head off. You have a hour to pack. Enjoy the solo mission."

He went home. Sliding through his now unlocked door. He walked into his living space. Taking the pack on the shelf next to the door. He hooked it over his shoulder. He now had everything the only thing he had to do was check every hiding place. Under the sink checked for any chakra signals. He was always worried. Whatever was ahead for him would be hard, but to get away from home he was happy to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Introductions**

He arrived at location pretty quickly. Shuffling his feet. Checking himself once more. Hair to a tip clothing rightly placed and later the mix hot springs. That will easily set off the hormonal teenager and make Sakura laugh. His right fist knocked heavily upon the large wooden doors. His hand sliding back to his pocket. The doors creaked and were slowly pushed open. The foliage settling around them were pressed further against the surrounding trees. A old fragile lady stood there making a welcoming gesture with her arms. He passed by giving her a slight glance. Merely to examine her robes. She blushed brightly.

"Thank you for coming sir. We welcome you." She stated.

She said it quiet gleefully. Making him have flashbacks of his team. When it was so peaceful; when they were all together as team. He waved her off before walking further into the gates. The stone walls were all bright white. As if the light itself clung to them. He looked up to the lights. They hung delicately above him causing his eye to squint.

"Ah! Your the help." A man shouted.

It set him a bit of alert and his vision zipped back to the main room. There the king stood a smile on his old wrinkled face. White fluffy eyebrows. A white goatee that gave the feeling of glee. He was like most the elders. The age getting to them, but he didn't mind. He looked quiet pleased for such a old man. He ran towards Kakashi. Patting him on the shoulders and looking him in the face. Which in order to do this he had to look up to Kakashi's height.

"You look like a fine young man. You come here to protect my daughter like that young lady. She's quiet a stubborn woman you know causing them to have quarrels. But I think that's why my daughter looks up to her so much." He said quickly.

Leaving Kakashi to rethink the man's words before understanding there meaning. Before he finished decoding he started off again; dragging Kakashi by the sleeve of his left arm.

"Now you sleeping arrangements will be by my daughters room. Sharing with the female shenobi. Don't worry though you have your separate beds. Or beds separate well whatever. Now where was I." They slid past many doors stopping at the middle on in the hallway. "Now address me as Yuki. I don't do formalities. And call my daughter Yasuko. Even though she is anything but. Such a trouble maker, but I love the damn out of her. OH! Pardon my language. Now this is her room the one on the left is yours. Enter here and introduce yourself to my daughter." He said in a bundle of words.(For those lost, Yasuko means peaceful child.)

He then knocked for Kakashi and pointed at his robes and the door. She pressed the door open and he understood. She wore the same garment. White oversized robes with purple streaks. But she was of excellent beauty. He wouldn't admit it because she was into the quiet type, but he would seduce her even without mission orders. She hung neatly dark chocolate hair; mistaken for black often. A very aligned face with dull green eyes. He glanced at her and remained watching her father. Lighting a fire in her rage. That tricked always worked; the more you ignore them the more they want your attention. With that he noticed how cool her father was with this. With the way Yuki was introducing Kakashi to her it was clear he didn't know that Kakashi was to seduce his precious jewel.

"You ass wipe." She grumbled.

Her father fell into full protection mode. Trying to clarify her words as they blurted from her mouth.

"Oh she doesn't mean that. She's just a little strange around new people I mean... Oh golly." He shrieked within seconds.

He grabbed his forehead and shook his head for a moment.

"No, I'd rather be protected by a four year old then this old guy." She states while crossing her arms.

Her father took it personally and looked to her with a hunched back. Giving puppy dog eyes.

"If he's old what does that make me pumpkin." He pleaded.

She became embarrassed. Turning her face away.

"Dad don't call me that around the help." She mumbled like a child.

That reminded her father of Kakashi's unknown name. He looked over to him. Giving the same set of cute eyes. Making his fluffy white goatee to droop with his mouth.

"Oh yes, what is your name sir?"

Kakashi couldn't help but give a eye crease to this old man. He chuckled lightly; turning the girls attention to him.

"Why I'm Hatake Kakashi Mr. Yuki." He bowed with the words.

The old man gave a smile. The formality of this young man made him quiet entertained.

"Now, now there Kakashi. Drop that Mr. stuff. I'm nobody special, just a friendly old man. Call me Yuki, just Yuki." He squealed with excitement.

Kakashi would never understand his daughters hatred towards him. He was such a character, he definitely wasn't in his generation. He turned to Yasuko and hugged her tightly. Escaped a grunt from the girls lips. He pulled away quickly and made sure she was OK. Then he turned and began to leave waving. Shuffling like a penguin.

"Enjoy pumpkin!"

She bundled her fists. Giving a squeal.

"FATHER!" She shouted.

He was long gone by then though. So she turned to Kakashi giving him a glare. A replacement for her anger. Normal teenage behavior, he was gonna have a hell of a time with this spoiled princess. He sighed; placing his hands in his pockets. She growled and swirled around. Stalking into her room. Lifting her feet slowly so she could stomp. He followed. She slid behind him and slammed the door shut.

"Kakashi huh? That's a stupid name." She smugly stated.

He didn't respond to her likings. Just merely stared at the floor. She was shocked to hear a reply.

"I suppose so, why my father couldn't name anything correctly. The best was when he named our goldfish after a fox. Kitsune died two days after we bought her."

She frowned and tried to hide it. Giving a fake glare to the first wall she could eye. That was quiet depressing for this sheltered child. To Kakashi it was a fond memory.

She quietly exited the main living space to her small apartment. Leaving through the right wall's door; the only door. Pressed against the corner closest to them. Now that he thought about it, this sure was a big space to be empty. He followed her. Closing the door behind him. In the the room was he bedroom. The door on the right; fitting the middle of the wall; went to a small kitchen. And the opposite door went into the restroom. There wasn't anything to brag about in the bedroom. A large king sized bed with a pink sheet and purple blanket; placed opposite of Kakashi. In the middle of the wall. A switch by Kakashi's left ear for the light above them. That was it. It was to empty for this girl and the space. It was so large and plain. Something was up.

"Quiet a empty room you have." He stated.

She faced the bed. Her knees against it's end. Her head down.

"I keep it simple. No need for material possession when your head is a target."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hot Springs**

Kakashi undressed. Only looking over his shoulder every few seconds. New places; especially like this one; always kept him on alert. But his job was to be on alert wasn't it. Now undressed he looked his for his towels. His towel in hand. Only one. He could make a choice to cover his face or organs. He would feel more embarrassed and humiliated without a mask, but she was still a child. He sighed; putting it around his waist. He placed his mask back on. The undershirt that connected would be soaked, but totally worth it. He left the rest of his clothing in a freshly made basket. With the old out edges.

He stepped out of the changing room. Shutting the door behind him. His left eye shut like always. His feet tapping against the stones placed around the homemade hot springs. They were sprinkled around with different colors. It kept his mind in a hyper conclusion mode. That was until she gasped lightly. He looked up.

Her towel folded neatly on the edge. Her body submerged below the water. The steam protecting him form peeping on accident; or on purpose. Her hair floating daintily along the water. He stopped at the edge. He glanced at her giving her a warning. She pinched her eyes shut; preparing for the worse. She heard a slight splash and clothe dropping. She opened her eyes when the noise seized.

He sat still. His torso visible like planned. She stared unconsciously; also as he planned. He smirked. Giving a chuckle. She looked away blushing like a certain dolphin he knew. He stretched his arms up in the air. He felt like a teenager himself trying to impress the girl. She was looking, but hiding it badly.

"Are you gay?" She asks suddenly.

That startled him, but he saw where she was coming from. You can feel more comfortable if the naked male next to you is gay. He gave a questionable look to agitate her. Pretending to be as clueless as Naruto.

"Your a, I mean, your messing with me aren't you?" She asks.

He chuckles. She gives a sad smile. She lost and wasn't happy about it, but was trying her best to give a poker face. She wasn't very good at such a task.

"So what's up with the freaky mask?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He replies.

She grinds her teeth together. That question and answer didn't just tick her off, but everyone that asked. She started to laugh hysterically.

"Your white hair. Oh my god. I can't believe how white it is. It reminds me of the 98 year old butler." She weazed between her entertainment.

Her teasing wasn't going to get to him though. For a simple bathing moment this was one of the best battle of wits he's had in a long time. Naruto was always the loser and Shikamaru always won. There was no one else to battle this way; tell now.

"You say that, but it turns on most women. They think it's a sexy silver." He said plainly while picking his nails.

He then tilts his head and gives a oh so innocent eye crease. She becomes overly upset and runs towards him. Reaching for the mask. He grasps both her wrists before she can realize it. But now there was one problem; well not so much for him, but her. She was half way out of the water now. She was wide eyed and burning red.

"Your not much." He says with a entertained eye rise.

She was though compared most the females at this age. She was quiet large and curved. It could explain her father making her wear robes; to hide her beauty from other men.

She turns her head to the left. She looks about to cry. He had to give her sympathy now. After all if Sakura and him at this problem she'd be in tears in the corner; well after castrating him.

"I brought extra towels."

Her father stops in his tracks. Dropping the towels. He is about to burst into a looney toon cartoon with the wideness of his eyes. Kakashi releases her wrists and puts his arms in the air.

"It is not what it loo-

"I'm so sorry for my daughter. She's such a hormonal girl!" He father interrupts.

He picks up the towels and sets them by Kakashi. Zipping out of the area Kakashi looks to the girl now hiding under the water.

"OK, why did your father just leave you alone with me after that? And why did he blame you?"

She blows in the water. Escaping little bubbles.

"I'm um... A bit of a. Well lets just say I was removed from public school for the name whore was getting out of hand." She mumbles.

He didn't expect that at all.

"Even then..."

"I've been found with many men. My father knows all about it."

She grins mischievously. He knows what that means. He's hooked her, but he wasn't sure how to go about this. Play the sentimental card or pretend he didn't hear or see anything. Probably get her attention fully on him if he went with ignorance. He looks down to the water

Thoughts rolling around. So she wasn't a virgin, what was the story behind this girl. Obviously her father didn't send the request. It was most likely some one like her mother. He was going to ask her mother later, cautiously.

"You know I didn't mind you seeing those-"

"Oh did you say something?"

She grasps his thigh under the water. This made him a little uncomfortable. He went remove her hand when she slid it up further. He froze. She brushed against his member. Falling into the seat next to him. She wrapped her free right arm around his shoulder.

Sakura passed by the hot springs. Wearing the raw robes she decided it might be a good idea. She opened the changing room door. And went to peak through the door to the hot springs and check if anyone was there. Especially her strange father. She eyed the area to find a couple sitting wrapped together. The woman was clearly the slut princess. She wouldn't be surprised if the man worked here. The man had a strange blue fabric on his neck and shoulder; strange silver hair. She slapped her hand on her mouth; protecting the gasp from escaping.

She shut the door quietly and slid down the wall. Catching her breathe. She pinched her eyes closed and slapped her face over and over. Hoping it was a dream. This couldn't be happening. Sakura-chan just admitted she was missing him. She wasn't going to admit love to him, but how could he. He knew she was in the building and that she could come through the door any moment. She felt cheated ignored left out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Questions**

He had enjoyed the springs, but to get rid of a raging teenager was another story. He had to place it as if she was Gia-sensei. But much to his dislike she was as youthful as the same man he compared her too. Although he did manage it he had a narrow get away. But now he had to think over these questions. As how to slip into immediate turn on and offs and was she a virgin. Being a virgin didn't just peak his inner creativity it would need to be known. He didn't want to hurt her if he had to go that far.

He wasn't very entertained in the empty windowless living space. But he would keep himself sane with meaningless thoughts. Stowing the cigarettes in between is lips automatically. Leaving his book ignored for once. It finally was to relax from his strange chuckles and violating eyes. He sat down against the farthest wall. Best sight for the door. Kakashi placed his hand under is chin in thought. The door creaked. Setting him on his paranoia once again. He pulled a kunia from his pouch and wielded into the wall next the door. Signaling whomever that was about to enter that a ninja was in the room.

Sakura stalked in. Her feet alined in a perfect streak. Her grace so much more noticeable in this garment. This dress was so unlike the Sakura Haruno at the village. It's long silk dropping to her ankles. Holding tight against her lightly pinkened flesh. Her leg sliding slightly through the slid. The piece showing low by her breasts and confidently went with spaghetti straps. The purple letting the bright light abuse the slight see through clothing. He almost forgot to pull up his mask before she could spot it with her oh so serious eyes. The cigarette he recently took breathes from lay on the floor by his right foot.

"Kakashi-sensei have you seen Yasuko. I'm supposed to prepare her for the dinner. Speaking of which you'll find a outfit on your bed."

He watched her lips part with the words. She started to notice his attentive viewing of her face.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

He missed all the chances to see her grow up to be this woman. He never saw her develop breasts and begin to find men. He was always so stupid to not watch her grow. He missed it all. He looked down to his feet. Dropping his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." He chocked.

It hardly coming out. The obvious apparel was on her face, but he didn't take it to heart. He simply exited the room. Walking into his room. Sakura went into Yasuko's room from there. Forgetting the door for a moment. It seemed to be Yasuko had beat her to it. She dressed in the same clothing. Only the size same her curves weren't. Sakura momentarily brushed over her hip. She felt so small in those areas around Yasuko. The sight from last night was remembered, but Sakura didn't show her unhappiness. There was won thing she had over Yasuko; her poker face.

The two woman traced steps to the hallway. There they met a fully formally dressed ninja. A average black business suit. His sight in a wondrous world somewhere else. His left leg bent against the wall. Yasuko gasped. They kept quiet beyond that. Yasuko walked by him carefully walking so more then a little of her leg was available for checking. Kakashi didn't admit defeat to such a silly move made by a child. His gaze though was brought to them once again. Sakura passed him with her grace; merely to chase the princess. Making him smile and follow slowly. His left hand nurturing in his pocket the other slowly swaying with his pace.

They entered the dining room. It was so bright. The silverware shining like stars and reflecting into there eyes. One window above the garden was placed at the end. The table and chairs made of a find wood that none could quiet place. Kakashi sat at the first end. The princess the opposite. Sakura merely placed herself to the right of the princess. The table was extraordinarily long like of most royal families. They being the only three made it so quiet.

"Father couldn't make it. And mother is still on her trip so to follow no one will be dinning with us tonight." The princess said plainly.

Her gesture that of a serious and focused woman. One that knew what she wanted. Her legs crossed upon each other and her handles bundled above them. Her gaze fixated on a certain masked gentleman. He ignored her irritating stares and looked past her. Enjoying the view, but mostly on alert for such a vulnerable place the princess was if someone were to attack. The eldest of the butlers came in with a tray of soup. A filling soup with array of vegetables. He sat it upon the placing of each dinning that night. He quickly left the room.

Kakashi waited for the women to take there first guess of the cuisine. The princess was the first she was most comfortable here. She gave a nod in agreement of the chiefs choice. Sakura gave it a try and smiled happily. Yasuko looked to Sakura.

"So I hear this man is your sensei."

She ignores the glance Kakashi gives her. Sakura swallows hard. The others are too confused to ask why and fail to acknowledge it.

"Yes he is. Why?" Sakura replies.

She tilts her head closer to the food. Giving glare unseen to her sensei. Yasuko understood immediately. She stood from her seat. Slamming her hands on the table.

"Kaka-kun. She's being mean!" Yasuko whined.

She gave Sakura a smirk as to prove domination. The others smiled and laughed. Joy overwhelming to there cheeks bright red. Yasuko slammed her hands once again. Displeased with the results of her test. The other two stopped. Yasuko began to run towards Kakashi. Reaching for his mask. He caught her wondering hand and flashed his sharingan.

"You don't want to do that." He says huskily.

She blushes at the sight of his nervous lines. He pulls the wrist he holds and brings her down to his level. Blowing lightly on her ear. A whimper escaped her plump lips.

"Shall we save that for another time." He whispers.

She springs from her position and dashes out of the room. Sakura slams her fist on the table. Chips of wood dance slightly around her fingers. Her hair crowing her cheeks. The tears dripping from the ends of the fine pink rope. His expression of sheer curiosity. She began to follow in the spoiled princesses steps. He chased after her. It all molded into a old painting of distress. A woman hiding in her room and another running from a distant pain that chased. Kakashi caught her left shoulder. She turned towards him.

"You Have No Shame!" She screamed.

Sakura slapped him. The pain had stopped and now she could run, run, runaway. He stood there holding his cheek. His open eye watching his student run from him of all people. His feet danced a sad tale. Walking in slow apparel and motions made him grimace. He didn't need this. He needed a relaxing day to slowly fall into the old mans song. The lost of memory the pride of growing students. He held the handle to Sakura's room. He questioned his actions. He kept a hold of the handle as he slumped to his knees. He wasn't going to apologize, what did he do. He smacked his head lightly against the door.

In the end he went with the alternative. Walking into the princesses room. Nor did he realize that would hurt his little beauty more then he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Mistakes**

"Oh Kakashi what are you doing in here." Yasuko teased.

She sat at the edge of her bed begging him. He glared for a moment and walked towards her. She thought that he would do this. After all her plan went in motion. He took her hands and lifted them above her head. He slam them against the bed. Letting her body follow. She looked at him with shocked eyes. He released her right hand and caressed her cheek. He gave her a cold stare. She was frozen in the spark between them. He moved his hand down further to grope her breast. She jerks in surprise. Making a sound that just sent him off. He leans down and sprinkled kisses upon her soft neck. She breathes in sharply. Her sight falling into a blurry vision of twists. She could feel his lips through the thin fabric. How warm it felt in the places he chose. She took in the smell of his lavender shampoo. Such a strange smell for a man's hair

His mouth stopped at a disturbing thought. His most unexpected thought so far this trip. He was beginning to imagine the whimpering shivering girl under him was Sakura-chan. It made him even more hungry and that made him gag.

In a hurry to rid himself of the thoughts he took his hand slid it down to the rim of the slit. Lifting it slightly so he could slip his hand underneath the fabric. Sliding up her thigh. And tickling it with remembrance to tease. Making her virgin sense tingle all in that one spot. Ready for him to reach it. He released her other hand in a haste to slip his fingers underneath the cute little piece of underwear she wore. They rested there. He began to feel Sakura's hands pulling his head down in her neck as he continued; no wait Yasuko's hands. His breathe heavy his heart pouring into a fast rhythm as he dropped the underwear to the floor. He pulled back to pull of his jacket. She stood there giving him a gaze of fright. Unsteadily, delight. She knew it was human, but this world made it oh so less then. He pulled off his tie and shirt hastily. The teenager was so clueless as to this emotion. His clothing left in a pile forgotten to other thoughts.

He was so shaped in the torso area. Muscular like most ninja. Scars from wounds he encountered on missions. Only his one emergency mask covered his face; only his face. His muscular neck in view. It made her blush if she could blush any further from that point on.

She could feel the round plump lips of a experienced man dancing around her most precious place. Suddenly something warm dips inside her. She jerks her body again. Her eyes blinking in teasing pleasure. All she can see is his hair pillowing out of her dress.

He can feel the wet moist fluids of the princess. It tastes so, so sweet the smell the same. He always love the taste of a woman. It was such a thing that should be treasured and he did. He won't open is eyes and that was of his wishes when he showed someone his face. So selfish he was, but everyone is a little. He can hear her making those sounds of hers. The sounds a average woman normally made. He gagged again at his fantasies. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth.

"Sakura." He whispers.

Yasuko can not hear properly his words, but does not care. All she wanted was to feel that intent usefulness again. She reaches for his neck. Pulling him into herself. She didn't understand the sudden need to do so, but she was gonna run through this need. He understands and slide his tongue down her. Making her buck into the pleasure. He plunges his tongue in again. Excepting all consequences of imagining a pink woman enjoying his teasing methods.

She was ready to burst with the breathing she was accompanying. She just wanted to release whatever she was supposed to release. She although knew that this was pleasure she also knew if he filled her properly it would so much more pleasurable.

He could feel her become even more moist with her own thoughts. He was going to enter her soon, but she'd just have to wait for him. He pulled out from her and dipped a finger within. She left his hair and began to stretch the blanket. She gasped repeatedly trying to catch her breathe. He slipped within her another finger. She didn't want to admit. No she didn't want him to win, but she was afraid that he had already.

"I would love to go further, but I feel ashamed of my face. May I turn off the light?" He begged.

It startled her. He rose from her dress with his free hand cover his face. Most pathetically at that. She nodded not wanting to answer with anything other then. He removed the hand and left her empty. She was saddened but happy knowing he would come back. He stood and walked to the switch. He looked to her before flipping it off. She began to panic a little at the thought of not knowing where he was. She was reassured when he embraced her. He was expected as much from such a young woman. He released her. Peeling off the rest of his clothing. She couldn't see where he was, but it sounded as if he was in front of her. She slides onto the bed correctly.

A creak heard as he climbed upon the bed. He crawled further on it and over her. His knees placed beside hers and his elbows by her head. He sat up on his knees to grab a hold of her dress. He pulled it off of her. Of course with her willing assistants. He runs his hands up her side to meet the edge of her bra. He chuckles lightly at the laced piece of work. He slips his hand underneath her unhooking the clothing. He pulls it off of her and leaves it by them. Slowly and carefully he brings his face between them. He traces a line between her mounds with his tongue and blows upon it. She gasps lightly. He wasn't going to play with her much longer though.

He sits upon his knees again. He leans over and pulls something out of his pile of clothing. It crackled like a rapper as opened it. Once opened he rolls it on himself. Quickly without warning he alines himself to her entrance. He slowly plunges into her. She reaches out for him. Clutching him closely to herself. She's blinded by the darkness and the pain itself. And he wasn't even that far either. He pushes in slower tell he's at a stop. She's whimpering in his ear. He holds her with his right arm. The other causes a creak holding further support.

"Go on finish it." She pretends to be bold.

He ignores her and waits a few more moments. Leaving them to listen to their own hearts. How they pounded heavily together. He breaks the silence with her wince as he pushes further in. The only thing left was his finally plunge. It was going to hurt, a lot.

"Are you ready for this. If not it's OK. I know it's your first time." He states clearly.

She nods. He sets her back down and sets up his arms by her shoulder. She still holds his neck and can feel his breathe. He takes a deep breathe before thrusting into her. She cries out and digs her nails into his shoulders. He has stopped motions and caresses her cheek. Her tears are falling onto his fingers. He tries to wipe them away with his thumb. He understands her pain and does not wish for everyone to feel it, but once past it it's so much better. He captures her lips with his own. Sharing fluids and passions. Distracting her for a little bit. They waited quiet a few moments before she was ready to proceed. He is slowly thrusting back into her again and again. She cried out of pain. Slowly her cries turned to cries of enjoyment...

"I'm going to- I'm going to-" She said between her breathes.

"Cum." Kakashi finished her statement for her.

She came. Echoing her happiness in the empty room. He continues for a moment tell he releases. He grunts into her ear. Almost collapsing upon her. He barely catches his weight just to the point where they're flesh pressed together. His scars traced into her flesh. They breathe into each other. He relaxes his chin into the crook of her neck. She felt something wet drop down on her flesh there. His sniffles heard.

The thoughts of Sakura and his own sanity were enough to tip him over. Especially when the thoughts of him taking a innocent girls first time out of mission resources. The fact that anyone could burst through that door anytime and tell Sakura.

It took him a while before he could suck it up and and pull out of her. Laying next to her. She cuddled into his embrace. Falling asleep after a night full of physical activity. He did not fall asleep quiet as quickly. He had a lot to think over. He would fake though.

Sakura decided that she should apologize and give him a fake explanation. So she stood outside of Yasuko's room. Holding the handle for a few moments. She finally works up the guts to open the door. She walks inside noticing nobody in the room. It was strange, but she blew it off. She was careful to open the next door just in case the princess was to be sleeping. It creaked lightly causing Sakura to be even lighter on her feet. She peeked her head. She stood there for a few second registering what she was seeing. She left without a word. Shutting the doors carefully again. And going to bed. Seeing this she didn't have a chance. She would keep her mouth shut and ignore it. After all Yasuko's attraction was healthy Sakura's wasn't.

Kakashi waited tell she left to open his eyes. He brought his face out of the crook of Yasuko's neck. He bit down on his lower lip. He knew he was dirty disgusting. Imagining a super model or icha icha character was one thing, but your student! He just connected the dots that she didn't know of the extra details involving the princess for this mission.

**(Please understand that this is my first sex scene, and I know it was rushed, but that's because most of it is waiting. Also there are missing details because I felt embarrassed about it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Silence**

Yasuko woke up well rested. She yawned and stretched her arms in the air. She looked over to her right for Kakashi, but instead to find a neatly made half of the bed. The clothing he wore gone from sight. She sat up holding the blanket. She didn't know how to react to this. She had finally lost her virginity, but with a man she actually loved. She would never admit it, but his seducing techniques work pretty quickly. She also didn't know if it was love quiet yet or just physical attraction. She knew he didn't love her and that is was just a mission for him.

She slipped her legs off of her bed. Standing with little to no effort. She moved to quickly causing her sight to blur in conclusion. She could remember all those touches. A blush was brought on her face as she saw herself clutching his firm body. She gritted her teeth at her own foolish emotions. She had never become so infatuated with a man so quickly. The room was very carefully lit from his forgetfulness towards the light switch. She didn't mind; this way she could find her stack of freshly washed clothing. She normally hated it when the maid brought her clothing, but being as she was nude she was grateful. She unstably dashed to the door where the stack sat. The door had been closed with much care. A small smile aroused from her lips before she took the clothing and ran to the restroom.

She came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a slightly tight black turtle neck sweater. She lifted up the edge of the blankets. She dove under her bed. Pulling out a pair of sandals and a largely lengthy bundle of dirty fabric. She slipped on the sandals. Then she got down into a comfortable cross leg position. She unwrapped the fabric. Sand falling every way. She dropped the fabric and held a Natural Katana. She had received this from a uncle when she was younger and this would be the only time she would need it. She stood holding it by the handle. This was her only chance to be free.

She opened her door and met a pink haired shenobi. Her arms crossed. She pinched her eyes shut and tapped her foot impatiently. Yasuko passed her and opened the second door. There she left. Sakura was pissed. She stomped after her. Her feet clapping hard against the wooden floor. She chased after the princess as if a wild animal.

"You have to meet your father damn-it. Don't ignore me!" Shouted Sakura.

Yasuko ignored her. Continuing for the door. She met the large gates. She readied her right hand to press upon it. Sakura ran past Kakashi and Yuki. The too watched her pass by. They followed slowly. Kakashi confused of his students actions. He began to run after Sakura seeing Yasuko pushing the door casually open. Her father shuffling behind.

"Yasuko don't even think about it!" Kakashi barked.

He ran reaching for her shirt. She ran out the door. He leaped on her. Pushing her down from the wall.

"DUCK!" He screamed.

She shrieked he grunted. Sakura stood frozen with fear. Her father holding his mouth from vomiting. Kakashi stood pinned against the wall. Kunia placed in the fabric just above his shoulders flesh. Many holding his gut to the wall. He stood panting hard. His arms hanging limp. His sharingan in full view and his other eye pinched shut. His blood dripping from the wounds. He was falling dizzy. His light speech incoherent. Yasuko lay beside him. Watching him with complete terror.

A man emerged from the bushes. Standing tall with pride. He stood in all black. Brown fluff of a head. He perched on the ground like the dominant male of a clan. He looked Kakashi over. A smile across his tanned face. He then looked to the princess. He stalked towards her. He flung a knife from his sleeve into his hand. Yasuko held out her Katana with both hands. She slid it out of it's case. Holding it in front of her like a child. The man laughed. He walked up to her. The knife poking slightly into his chest. He whispered she could only hear him.

"Every felt a real man penetrate you pretty lady. Well besides this pussy."

Kakashi managed to push him from the princess. Holding his chest. A lung had been punctured and he was fully bleeding. He had to hand pick the weapons out of his flesh, but he did it. The ninja was impressed by Kakashi's ability. He held out a kunia from a wound. Threatening the assassin with his own weapon.

"Touch Yasuko and I'll kill you." He barreled out of his throat.

The man squinted and growled. He leaped from his spot and back into the bushes. Kakashi turned to Yasuko. He dropped the kunia. He walked a few steps towards her and offered her a hand. She took it and followed him as he limp and seized at each step. Once they got inside he went all out on her. In front of everyone as she slid down the door.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! YOU CAN'T DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS YOU SPOILED BRAT! I CAN'T HAVE A LOVER DYING SO QUICKLY! IF YOU FORCE ME TOO I'LL TIE YOU UP! I'M SO SICK OF YOUR SELFISH BEHAVIOR! I WANT YOU IN YOUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" ** He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He pointed to the hallway where her room settled. She ran crying to said room. He couldn't help it hadn't been so involved with a mission. He didn't love her, but he loved someone that he imagined as her. Does that make sense he thought to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei I think that was a bit much. What is this about lovers?" She asked with a pathetic grin.

He turned to her father.

"I'm sorry to admit this sir, but I'm afraid your wife asked me to seduce you daughter. We have slept together."

Her father frowned.

"I understand. I wasn't surprised you slept with her after all you got pretty hot in those springs no." Yuki whimpered.

Kakashi collapsed. His eyes slowly shutting into existence. His blood staining the floor. He fell hard making a few drops of his fluids splatter around him. Both accompanying him were shocked. Sakura jumped to his level immediately. Healing wounds with her own chakra.

He always felt at peace when Sakura was coursing through his veins. Her warmth pressed to his body in one single hand. It felt so right. He sighed falling into a deep alert state. Letting her heal him was like getting drunk. Intoxicated with the lovely cherry blossom. He can feel his body moving onto a bed. This was the second time he had laid in a bed next to Sakura's. She was still watching him. Giving him a hot and straining member.

He hadn't realized it tell she started healing his bare chest. Making him whimper at her touch. She was unconsciously giving him a hard on. She began to pull off his pants. To check if he had wounds below his waist line. His pants were coming further off and almost fully freeing his member. He captured her wrist. Giving her a begging look of notation. They knew full well he wouldn't remember this, but she felt sympathy. She also knew he wasn't quiet himself right now. He was injured disoriented Kakashi not sensible Kakashi.

"S-Sakura-chan. You don't want to see that." He pleaded.

The sweat beading off his forehead. His breathe huffing heaves. She gave him a look of confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei I've seen it before. I need to make sure your OK down there." She stated reasonable.

He grasped her shoulder with his free hand. He pulled down to his level. Only so she could see him gasping and on the verge of tears.

"Sakura. I have to tell you something. I... I...-"

"I love you!" She answered.

Kakashi moved his hand slowly behind her head. Patting her lightly. He suddenly presses her closer. Capturing her lips. She tasted just as he expected. Sweet natural. Just as the cherry blossom she was. It was a hungry peck. Growing into something more then a peck. He grasped her neck releasing her wrist. She kept her hands weaning for support on his chest.

He wasn't going to remember. She wasn't going to take advantage of this. No matter how hard she tried to fake it she was happy that she made hims so hard. She leaped on him. Straddling her sensei. There lips still fighting for existence in that small space between them. She could feel his wounds the scars. Every time she brushed over a injury he would whimper in her mouth and pull her closer. She accidentally poked a injury. He groaned and clutched the fabric of her shirt. She immediately pulled away to check him.

He looked so vulnerable. So scared. She had to stop this was going to far. She jumped off of him and ran to Yasuko. He was s confused. So unsure of this. But he fell unconscious pretty quickly. He had a lot of blood lost. He was one step closer to the blossom anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Realization**

The next day he was very lethargic. He didn't want to move from his bed. It hurt to move. It hurt to see Sakura's face. He was aware that he blacked out last night, but something about the way Sakura acted was worrying him. Did he say something about a old mission. Did he mention Sasuke Uchiha. His bed mere inches away from Sakura's. The headboards pressed to the wall across from the door. He slammed his head against the wall. He cringed in regret. He sat up more correctly to rub the back of his head. He grunted at the pain. He was literally on the verge of tears.

The door clicked. He gazed towards it. Hiding his face with his slumped position. He sighed. This was unexpected.

"I'm sorry to come in at the moment. I'm Yasuko's mother." She whispered.

He nodded. She slipped threw the door and shut it behind her. He was left in awe. She was much like Tsunade. A beautiful woman young and vibrant only to turn out to be in her 60's. He noticed how she tightened the robe unlike Yasuko. He also noticed her large full breasts, yet again when did he not notice something like that. Her looks almost a exact duplicate of her daughters.

"I am sure you have been informed of my foul activities. I apologize-"

"Don't apologize. Just make sure you let her down gently."

He looked up to her. She smiled happily. He didn't understand. Wouldn't a average mother slaughter and or cut him. He brought his hands into his lap. Entwining his fingers in thought.

"I will mam. While we are on the topic. Did you ask me to seduce your daughter?"

She paced over to his bed. Sitting upon Sakura's bedding.

"I am to arrange my daughter's marriage by her fathers request. I wanted to her to have one good experience with a real man before she is married. I wanted her to be ready for what her husband will expect. I didn't think you would go as far as to do what I really wanted, but you did more then expectations. She's absolutely infatuated with you."

He was so upset by this. A girl like Yasuko trusted to easily. She attached and created emotional reasoning with anyone that helps her. To him to plan such things was of dirty intentions. He slid his legs slowly of the edge of the bed. She watched him carefully. He stood with seizing and eery whimpers. He held his gut with his left arm and pointed at her with the other. He gently lifted his eye contact to hers. Glaring her down into the pits of disgust.

"**I don't believe you. You can just give away her innocence to any man. You can fight her father's words. A woman treasures those moments. A woman waits for those moments so that she may become a true adult. She thinks as she grows how it will feel. How her dependance will fall into his hands." **He growled.

He slammed his hands down on each side of the woman. Causing her to look him up and down cautiously. He grunts and pants giving strange vulnerable utter whimpers.

"It is nice that you feel that way, but it's your job so you can not object."

Out of all the pain he brought his left hand to her chin. Tilting it into a position for them to fully look each other in the eyes. She was scared. He wasn't. His hand slowly pulling away and bringing down his mask. Announcing she had lost this battle of wits.

"The world is a scary place. I believe strong woman like you can fully win. But I also believe in justice and you are not of that. Yet again I follow my Hokage's words like loyal dog. I am her slave, so I won't fight your words. But if she gives me the duty to protect the princess and my student then I will take my chance to take you down. So don't anger me in this situation, because I have the upper hand." He whispers.

He grins mischievously. Even if she had kept her mouth shut he knew what her words would be. He pulls back and sinks into his bed. Turning to lay properly. He laid his head upon the pillow. She followed his ever move.

"A man like you won't win. I have money and as surprising as it sounds money always wins." She states.

She stands and leaves. He sighs in exhaustion. He was annoyed and guilty to this whole situation. The fact he had let her mother leave with those words and the fact that he ruined a child life with his own hands. He had dealt with things like this but they were quick, simple, no ties attached. And his student definitely wasn't in all the others. She wasn't as involved as this one. He slammed his head once more against the wall. He echoed a loud grunt. His teeth grinding in frustration what was he supposed to do.

Others from outside gave winces to his painful bellows. They thought nothing else of it besides his wounds. But Sakura, Sakura knew too well what he was going through.

"Yasuko are you planning on taking Kakashi for another spin?" Her father asked.

She screamed in annoyance. She didn't want all this pity. She didn't want all this affection, attention. She always put up the act because of her little secret. Being a spoiled princess wasn't always what it was chalked up to be. Especially when it came to love. She kept her eyes on her bedroom floor. Sitting on her bed. Waiting for her father to leave. She shuffled her feet. The bed interacting with her weight and releasing different wrinkles. He her father knew nothing less would come from the male ninja's visit.

"Father I want to tell you something."

He knelt down beside her. Holding her hands within his own. He gave optimistic eyes of joy. She gave him a sweet smile. The joy so full of energy. She brought her forehead to his.

"I never thought I could feel this way towards a man. I never thought I could love such a man. I'm ashamed by it and I need your advice. Please dad I'm really trying here."

Her throat swelled from yesterdays tears. It began burning like never felt before. Her face turning a light pink. Her eyes squinting to hide her beading reality. She gasped for air to seize the attack of her burning throat. He pat her hands reassuringly like the father he was. He gave a sad smile. Relishing in such misery was the mans average days plan. He was going to try.

"Well honey he did as a job. His love is fake. And you can't go after him without a reason, but.." He moves his hands from hers. He slaps them together in front of her eyes. " We often don't have a reason. Our royal family often don't need a reason. We are quite spoiled so we don't need a reason. No?"

She wiped away her tears. Giving a bright grin. A grin not seen to the large world tell this moment. She embraced her father. He was astonished at this. Shock plastered amongst his elderly face. His hands separated to hold his attached daughter.

"Go get em' champ!" He states enthusiastically.

His voice slowly lowering. His breathe turning into gasps. She pushed him away to look. He was sad. He was scared. His lungs not rising like they should. He coughed hard . He reached for her knees for support. Spots slowly appearing in his eyesight.

"Dad! Dad! Hold on! It's gonna be OK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Rate and review. I was thinking of ending my fanfiction all together. Once I become better at writing I will create another account and continue again, but I feel that at this moment I am not good enough for this sight.<strong> **Unless I receive a confidence boost I think I'm going to dwell on storywrite . com. Well I hope you enjoyed this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Pain**

Yasuko stood in the hallway. Waiting. Waiting like her mother. Kakashi awaiting her to look him in the eyes. This had been a traumatizing event and he wanted to comfort the girl. Treat her like a daughter, but who sleeps with there daughter. Freaks that's who.

"Don't trust your doubts, he's fine."

He grins like a happy man. He smiled as if they were enjoying a funny family game night. She ignored him, her back to him. She kept her sight on the emergency room doors.

"Kakashi, I don't know how to act in this situation."

Her voice in ease. Her face straight. She was acting like a average shenobi would. Holding tears back and only acting the part if necessary.

"You don't act. You hope."

She took a step closer to the doors. Shaking her head in disappointment.

"You don't understand. You such a moron. You only agreed because you have to. You go home to a family right. You go home to a happy setting with familiar smiling faces. So why do you say these thing. Why do you lie to m-"

He caught her wrist. Turning her to face him. She gasped in slight surprise. He wasn't glaring, scowling. Pouting. He wasn't depressed. Even after all those words he smiled.

'When I was young my father committed suicide in front of me. I learned to hide emotions was all I could do. My mother disappeared a little later on a mission. Then at the age of 13 on my birthday my best friend died. Lending me a sharingan eye. Soon after my other friend died on a mission. Then a shenobi war took many of my friends and sensei's. I became a sensei myself and couldn't handle my own students. One becoming a very dangerous Kyuubi wielder and another using his Uchiha name to do as he pleases. The only one I really have left is Sakura.'

"Kakashi, are OK."

He was stunned at the fact he didn't say these thing out loud. The words may have been a little to honest for his taste, but he swore he told her them.

"You are wrong. Just because I have people I care for doesn't mean I don't know how you feel." He states.

His strained priority hidden in the spaces. The dreams of somebody you knew flying through the air. They both ignored those dreams. He releases her. He ponders backwards. Taking awkward pauses like a beginning driver.

"_Rin." _He whispers.

She takes a sturdy step towards him. Causing his eyes to advert from the floor and into her eyes. He was shaking. Rolling such name off his tongue that easy was much unlike him.

"Daddy." He whimpered.

He slipped to his knees. Holding his head. The words were uncontrollably slipping out. The memories flashing before his eye as if his last moment. He knew this was coming, but not so soon. He hoped to swipe the memories into his eyes without supervision from others.

"Kakashi are you-"

"SHUT UP! I need to hear this."

_'I'm giving you... my sharingan.'_

He stood and let go of his head. Only bundling is fists by his sides. She stood quietly pain distracted by his own.

"I'm fine now." He gasped. "Just a little hungry I guess."

He shrugged. Loosening his grip on his own palms slowly.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I just need to eat something and sleep a little. You should do the same."

He scratched the back of his neck like usual. Latching to his old self; a child praying for the last year to come back. He stalked towards her; slowly gaining composure. He came a mere foot away from her before taking a sharp turn. All taken in a steady gallop. He brushed her shoulder. A moment she saw something that belonged to him. A memory you could say, but not a full one. She followed him with her eyes tell he was out of sight. Giving a shaky wave in her presence.

She walked over to the doors. Pressing her ear to the walling. Listening to the cries and screams of others. The doctors knocking things over in the hurry. Nurses feet tapping faster and faster. Her frustration leaving in those foot steps. She knew well herself that her dad wouldn't give up that easy. He was a fighter, to stubborn to die like that. A smile glancing upon her face. Making her chuckle at her own stupidity.

She rolled to her back. Pressing it against the wall next to said doors. A funny laugh dancing through the hallway. She was fairly certain Kakashi pulled that strange stunt to distract her. After all that was Kakashi for you. Doing strange things for strange reasons.

The doors swung open unexpectedly. A nurse came through with newly wet sick mask. Her eyes red. A newbie by her expression of agony. Yasuko reached for her arm after the doors slammed shut behind her. The woman flinched, but excepted.

"What happened?" She asked the nurse.

"I have some bad news miss."


End file.
